Worldwide
Worldwide is the name of a song performed by Big Time Rush which was featured in the episode "Big Time Break-Up" and is the fifth track on their debut album BTR. A music video was released right after the premiere of Big Time Break-Up. In the video it includes scenes from the episode Kendall is in the airport saying goodbye to Jo while Carlos James and Logan perform the song. Lyrics James (Oooh oh) Wait a minute Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing Kendall You by my side, yeah James Did I awake You out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep Kendall You calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice. Carlos I-I-I-I'm never never never as far away as it may seem. No soon we'll be together. James We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris London Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Carlos Hello tuck you in every night on the phone Hello tuck you in every night James And I can hardly take another goodbye baby won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Carlos Hello tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Logan Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide Carlos Girl I'll be thinking about you Logan Worldwide worldwide worldwide Carlos Girl I'll be thinking about you Logan And yes I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Kendall No 'cause you have my heart Logan It ain't easy To keep from moving city to city just get up and go Kendall But the show must go on so I need you to be strong Carlos I-I-I-I'm never never never as far away as it may seem James (No never) Kendall (No) Soon we'll be together. Logan We'll pick up right where we left off. James Paris London Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Carlos Hello tuck you in every night on the phone Hello tuck you in every night James And I can hardly take another goodbye baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Carlos Hello tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Logan Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide Carlos Girl I'll be thinking about you James Worldwide yeah-yah! Logan Worldwide worldwide worldwide Carlos Girl I'll be thinking about you Carlos Ho wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only Girl on my mind James (Baby) Kendall No there ain't no one better worldwide So always remember worldwide James Always remember, Girl you're mine Paris London Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Carlos Hello tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello tuck you in every night James And I can hardly take another goodbye baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Carlos Hello tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Logan Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide Carlos Girl I'll be thinking about you Logan 'Worldwide worldwide worldwide ['Carlos] Girl I'll be thinking about you Logan Yes I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Kendall 'Cause you have my heart. On the Show The song appeared in the episode Big Time Break-Up where it was sung to represent Jo leaving to go to New Zealand and having to break-up with Kendall. It was sung at the airport while the guys wore white suits. Music Video An official music video was released though it didn't feature the full song and left out some lines such as "Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep". The music video was the same exact scene from what appeared in Big Time Break-Up but with some extra scenes added. Trivia *If you get the single on Amazon it has "Till I Forget About You (Cash Cash Remix)" as a bonus. Gallery Videos Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Songs Category:2nd Album Songs Category:Singles Category:Fan Favorite Songs